


Shot Me Down 中文翻译

by AdorableDork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Surgery, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDork/pseuds/AdorableDork
Summary: Clint第一次在Phil眼前受重伤。





	Shot Me Down 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shot Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372825) by [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke). 
  * A translation of [Shot Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372825) by [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke). 
  * A translation of [Shot Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372825) by [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke). 



> I'd like to thank Cristinuke for giving me the permission to translate this amazing work! Enjoy!  
> 非常感谢作者大大的授权！希望大家喜欢！P.S. 欢迎捉虫~

“Barton特工，回话。拜托，回话啊。”Phil重复道，手指压在耳机上，一步两个台阶地跑着，另一只手则举枪戒备。他正拼尽全力向楼顶跑去，但并不知道这栋楼里是否还藏有其他目标。Barton特工把他们全部消灭了，但就怕万一。现在还不是放松警惕的时候。

“特工，汇报。”Phil又试了一次。这回，他听见耳机里“咔哒”响了一声，但之后就传来费力的呼吸声和痛苦的嘟囔声。

“Barton特工，能听见我说话吗？”还剩两层楼，他现在正沿着楼梯井向上爬。他不知道Barton特工的伤势到底有多严重。

“对……对不起，长……长官。”无线电刺刺拉拉了一阵，Phil听到另一端传来刺耳的咳嗽声。只剩最后一层楼了。

“特工，你的当前位置？”Phil强迫自己的声音镇静下来。他知道所有比他等级低的特工都说他是毫无感情的绝情机器人，虽然事实并非如此，但当他们受伤时，Phil的声音确实能够帮他们保持相对冷静的头脑。他作为高级特工的名声比他自己更重要，而只要这能帮他们安全脱身，他会毫不犹豫利用这一优势。他只希望Barton特工伤势不要太严重。

Phil只能听到无线电的噪声，于是重复道：“特工？”他一口气迈上最后三级台阶，用肩膀撞开门，一脚踏进室外的落日余晖中。

“在……空调……后面……”又一阵咳嗽声传来。幸运的是，这次耳机中传来的声音终于与实际的声音重合在了一起，Phil绕到空调机箱后面，看到了瘫靠在机箱壁上的Barton特工。

“操，”形势不容乐观。

Phil能清楚地看到尽管Barton想要用手压住伤口，但他的腹部已经到处都是血了。Barton的头向后靠，看着Phil，他的脸煞白，嘴唇上已经开始沾上了鲜血。

Phil再次按上耳机，“旋转木马，我是Coulson。我在第三罗萨里奥区，需要紧急撤退，南部屋顶。如果有急救人员，通知他们鹰眼腹部可能多次中枪。完毕。”

他听见对方确认需要六分钟才能赶过来，暗骂他们迟缓的速度。但他还是一边向对方表示听到了，一边将枪收回枪套里，在Barton特工身边跪下。

Phil看到有那么一会儿，Barton的双眼眨了几下然后完全闭上了，就催促道：“嘿，拜托，保持清醒。”Phil脱掉外套，叠起来然后按上了Barton的腹部。Barton的眼睛猛地睁得滚圆，痛苦地惊呼了一声。“这就对了。特工，眼睛别离开我，好吗？我们一定会把你救出去。”

Barton微弱地咳嗽了一声，哼哼道：“去他妈的波哥大，长官。”

在Phil意识到之前，一声惊讶的轻笑已经冒了出来，他看见Barton扯扯嘴苦笑了一下。他的手想要帮Phil一起按压伤口，却发现自己无法集中注意力。

“你只需要坚持住，我们一定把你救出去。马里布怎么样？我们在那儿也肯定有很多行动任务的。”Phil知道，他必须让Barton说话以维持他的意识，否则小命不保。他已经失血过多了。

Barton只哼了一声算作回答，然后又开始咳嗽，吐出更多的血，大口大口喘着粗气。

Barton的头歪向一边，Phil命令道：“嗨，眼睛看这儿。”Barton服从了命令，将视线硬是拽了回来。“Barton，你刚才所做的一切……简直太惊艳了。谢谢你。”

Barton只来得及嘟囔了一声，又震天价地咳嗽了起来。

Barton刚才的表现着实给Phil留下了极深的印象。他本来是藏身在屋顶上，身兼狙击手和瞭望手，就在这时，他看到了其他人都没发觉的一个目标。要想消灭敌人，就必须更换狙击点，而这样一来他的位置也就随之暴露了。他为了救Phil，被一众叛乱者击中。Phil完全想象不出他是怎么在腹部多次中弹的情况下把敌人全部干掉的，但Phil必须承认：他真太他妈强了。

“预计到达时间，三分钟，长官。”Phil的耳机中传来噼啪的无线电声。

“嘿，听见了吗？还有三分钟，你没事了。”他稍稍调整了一下姿势，以便更好地向伤口施压，听见Barton特工发出一声呜咽，Phil的脸也跟着抽搐了一下：“Barton特工，你马上就没事了。”

“操操操操，”Barton终于能喘过气来了，气喘吁吁地骂道。他的头向后靠在机箱上，闭上了眼睛，Phil立刻恐慌了起来。

“嘿，别，别，看着我，特工。你必须坚持，拜托，拜托！”Barton却一直毫无反应，Phil轻轻拍了拍他的脸，才将他的意识又拉了回来。刚才看到自己手上沾满的鲜血和它们在Barton脸上留下的血乎乎的手印，Phil的心一下就被恐惧淹没，但现在，终于能松一口气了。

“保持清醒，求求你了。只要你能活下来，我就请你喝咖啡。那是你他娘的应得的。”Phil本想扯出个笑，却硬是没笑出来。

Barton却又挤出了个苦笑，喘着粗气道：“咖啡？你逗我呢？这……这次都值他……他妈一顿晚……晚餐了。”他的声音到最后已经开始含糊不清了，Phil使出浑身解数告诉自己不要慌张。他不能再失去另一名特工了，尤其是一个如此潜能无限的特工。他亲眼看着Barton拼死拼活才走到今天的位置，Phil绝不会让情报出错这种低级错误断送这一切。

Barton完全可以成为神盾最出色的特工，不费吹灰之力。如果他能活下来。

“你说得对，晚餐是最低标准。我会请你吃饭。你最喜欢吃什么？”Phil命令道。Barton只是看着他眨了眨眼，呼吸支离破碎。他好像已经休克了，这把Phil吓坏了。他又重复了一遍刚才的话，终于，Barton点了点头。

“嗯……披萨？”这句回答听起像个问句，说完，头又歪向了一边。

Phil都能听见远处直升机机翼的轰鸣声了。

“好，不错，Barton。就是它了。你吃过圣塔皮奥的披萨吗？在波士顿城外的那家？”Phil的外套已经被血浸透了，他尽力不让自己往悲观的方向想。

但希望真的很渺茫了。

“Barton？”Phil提醒他继续说下去。Barton只是摇摇头，Phil猜这大概是“没有”的意思。“他家披萨最好吃了。我就带你去那儿，好吗？这个任务一结束我就带你去波士顿，去吃披萨。听见了吗？”  
直升机近在眼前，Phil能看见它了，终于。

“算……算约会吗？”Barton咳嗽出声，他终于放弃帮忙了，任由双手无力地垂在大腿两侧的地上。

Phil挤出一声轻笑：“算，这绝对算约会。但前提是你必须得去。”直升机就在他们头顶盘旋，机翼卷起一阵狂风，Phil和Barton都被迫眯起了眼。Phil在耳机中听到对方说他们只能降落几秒钟，所以必须尽可能快地转移Barton特工。

Phil暗骂这样的行动连个像样的后援都没有。没人从直升机中跳下，所以八成也没有急救人员。

“Barton，醒醒，来，我们必须得走了。”Phil将Barton的双手移回腹部，说：“手按在这儿，按好，你能行的，别松手。”Barton努力了，Phil能看得出来，但他的体力流失太快了。Phil咬咬牙，胳膊伸到Barton腋窝下，用力向上拽，尽可能屏蔽掉Barton突然控制不住的痛苦叫声。

Phil用力将Barton拽向自己，让他的后背贴在自己胸前，尽可能稳住Barton的身体，将他向直升机刚刚降落的地方拖去。Barton在Phil胸前吃力地喘着气，拖拽的拉力给他造成了巨大的负担。直升机中的一位特工终于看不下去了，跳下来帮Phil一起抬，Phil不由自主地生出感激之情。

经过一通短暂的折腾，Barton终于被抬上飞机，被送往不知何地。Phil的指挥官并没有提到如果有人受伤该怎么办，Phil恨死了这种两眼一抹黑的感觉。其实，Phil对这次整个行动的部署实施都很有意见。Phil找到了至少四处漏洞，如果换他指挥，完全可以轻而易举地避免。等他回总部一定要找Fury聊聊。

Barton的哽咽声把他拉回现实。Phil低头一看，Barton正蜷着身子，一只手按在腹部，另一只手正紧紧攥着Phil的西服裤。Phil就想不明白了，这次行动的哪一点需要他穿三件套了？！现在这年头还有人穿三件套吗？！

“现在去哪？”Phil冲飞行员喊道，同时在这个狭小的空间中给尽可能地腾出地方，让Barton越舒服越好，一只手帮着Barton按压伤口。Barton已经冒出了一层冷汗，他的脸过于苍白了，嘴唇都变成了灰蓝色。鲜红的血与苍白的皮肤，这对比太过刺眼，太让人不安了。

飞行员回答：“我们会把你们送到一个当地医院，这是对他最有利的选择了。”他向Barton的方向示意。Phil知道他说的没错，如果不及时处理伤口，Barton绝撑不过一个小时。

那个帮Phil的人又回到驾驶舱副机长的岗位，最后回头看了眼Phil。“其他队员怎么样了？”Phil问道。

“正在去往安全屋的路上，0600准时撤退，所有人都在。任务目标完成，长官。”Phil如释重负地吁出一口气，其他人都很安全，坏人也都被解决了。如果Barton也能活下来，这次任务可以说是成功了。如果他能活下来的话。

Phil把注意力转向Barton，他正急促地喘着，两眼放空。“Barton，保持清醒，拜托。你保证过的。”Barton慢慢将视线拽回来，向上看着Phil，苦着脸呲了呲牙。

“你……你的……西装。”Barton急促地说道。Phil看了看自己，原本雪白的衬衫和背心正面都已经湿淋淋全是血了。

“怎么了？”Phil问，不知道Barton是什么意思。

“我把它弄脏了，毁了。”飞机一个向右急转，扯到伤口，Barton疼得咧咧嘴说道。

Phil发出一声惊讶的轻笑，“一点血罢了，肥皂一搓就掉了，”Phil开玩笑道。他简直难以置信自己正和一个垂死的特工逗乐，但能看到Barton咳嗽着笑出来，也值了。

很快医院就到了，但一落地，Phil不知道他能不能管这里叫真正的“医院”。Phil回头看见飞行员也很懂地苦了苦脸，耸耸肩，意思是‘情况如此，我们已经尽力了’。Phil点点头，转身看到一个当地人向他们跑来，嘴里还连珠炮地冒着西班牙语。

Phil冲他招招手，用西语磕磕巴巴地说，“帮助，额……伤，子弹？腹部，很多？”

那个人似乎是明白了，立刻叫来了另一个人帮忙把Barton抬进屋内。又一个人走了出来，Phil知道这位就是医生了，至少是他们在这个……（这是什么地方……村里？）能找到的最像医生的人了。  
他们将Barton放到一个腾出来的桌子上，医生着手用刀割开Barton的作战服，同时紧张地对另外两人说着什么。他们开始布置，在房间内部打上灯光，试图让光线更亮点，在桌上摆上各种手术用具。

Barton正忍受着极度的痛苦，是个人都能看出来。刚才一通折腾已经太多次地扯动伤口了，他的头左右猛摇，绝望地想要甩开疼痛。他发出的低弱声音让Phil的心都碎成了渣，这太煎熬了。

“麻醉剂？你好？帮助？帮助疼痛？”Phil急着说道，感到一股深深的无力感。

医生回头看着Phil，“不，不，我们这里什么都没有，也没有镇定剂。他如果想活命，就必须忍着。”Phil的心猛地一沉。

Barton要在完全没有麻醉剂的情况下撑过这次手术。

不知为何，Phil忍不住抓住了Barton的手，紧紧握住，完全忽视掉他们的手指因为血和汗混在一起而变得湿滑。Barton又抬眼看向Phil，睁大的双眼里满是恐惧。Phil突然想起，Barton会说相当流利的西班牙语。

“按住他。手术过程中他不能动，明白吗？”医生又对Phil说道，他不得不又语速极慢地重复了一遍，Phil才明白这是让他按住Barton。

Phil点点头，另一只手按住Barton的肩膀。医生忙着撕掉Barton身上已经碎成一片一片的衣服，机关枪似地向两个帮手喊着一连串指令。其中一人回来了，递给医生一个瓶子。直到医生拧开盖子开始把里面的液体往Barton肚子上浇下去Phil才明白，他这是在用纯酒精给Barton消毒。

Barton恐慌了，开始尖叫，开始到处乱扭，Phil一下没按住他。有人用西语大喊着什么，一个人跑过来一边帮Phil按住Barton，一边冲Phil大喊。Phil专注于眼前的任务，从侧面将Barton按在桌子上，跟他说话，努力想让他冷静下来。

“我知道，我知道，很蛰，但你必须放松下来。”Barton听不进任何安慰，不断咳嗽、挣扎、颤抖。Phil没有放弃，抓起Barton两个手腕，轻而易举按在桌上。“Barton，他必须消毒才能把那些子弹取出来，然后止血。加油，跟我一起加油。Barton！Clint！”

叫出他的名字就像突然按下了暂停键。Barton不再挣扎，一动不动，有那么一瞬仿佛连呼吸都静止了，两眼发狂地盯着Phil。“嘿，嘿，这就对了。Clint，放松。你必须放松。手术期间你一定要保持平静，你能做到吗，为了我？能吗？”

Clint颤巍巍地微微咳嗽了一声，点了点头，就这样，斗志一下就流失殆尽。Phil热切地希望千万别什么都不剩了，Clint仍需要一定的斗志来帮他撑过手术。

Phil看了看医生，他已经拿起了手术工具，递给两个助手，有手术刀和一些手术钳。医生挑起眉毛看着Phil，Phil只点点头。

这就足够了，医生开始用西语低声给助手们说着什么，接着刀子就切进了Clint腹部。

Phil看向Clint，看到他脸上清清楚楚印着的痛苦，一边要忍受被切割的疼，一边还要尽力保持不动。他双眼紧闭，呼吸无比沉重，喉中冒出一声声哽咽。Phil再次抓紧他的手，贴在自己脸上，Clint死命攥着Phil的手，Phil被抓的生疼却也一动不动。

“Clint，你要一直看着我，记得吗？”Phil说，Clint的眼睛突然睁开，眼神中满是毫不修饰的情感。

“你，你……知道我名字……”Clint咬着牙挤出一句，但一双明亮的眼睛牢牢地锁在Phil脸上。

“没错，Clint。我当然知道你的名字。你是Clint Barton，神盾局特工，代号鹰眼，世界上最出色的狙击手，记得吗？”Phil语调清晰稳定地将事实一项项列出，不知道Clint的休克状态已经发展到哪一步了。

“没……没……人记得我……名字……”Clint嘟囔着，又一波疼痛袭来，再次闭紧了眼。Phil转过头，看见医生取出了一个弹头。Phil再次看着Clint，在桌边蹲下，这样视线就正好与Clint平齐。没被握住的那只手伸出，托着Clint的脖颈和下颌，动作轻柔地将Clint的脸转向自己。Clint慢慢睁开眼，Phil看见那双眼中全是泪水。

“我会一直记着你的名字，好么？Clint，你听见了吗？我会一直记着你的，”Phil保证道。一直打转的泪水终于决堤，因为Clint是侧躺着，泪水在鼻梁凹陷处聚成一小滩，直到那里再也积不住，顺着脸颊流到桌子上。Phil用大拇指来回轻抚Clint脖子上的一处肌腱，希望自己能帮他多少缓解些许疼痛。

“Clint，你现在真的很坚强。”Phil看着Clint似乎又被一波袭来的疼痛淹没。Phil知道这是医生又取出了一颗子弹，他无比希望这是最后一颗。“你真的很勇敢，现在只需要坚持住，好么？”

疼痛开始变得难以忍受，Clint随着袭来的剧痛浑身颤抖、呻吟出声。他又试着挣扎了一下，换来的是一生的一声低骂，“安静！别动！别动！”医生吼道，尽力想要看清手底下进行的动作。Phil在那里，把Clint又压回桌子上。Clint想要转过头去，但Phil紧紧抓住他，迫使Clint一直看着自己，手指死命按住Clint的头骨底部。Clint再次放松下来，使劲喘着、哽咽着。

“这就对了，没事了。你会好起来的，对吗Clint？”Phil知道，腹部伤即使在最好的情况下都是最疼的，但目前的情况？简直无法想象。Phil简直不敢相信Clint竟能撑到现在。“看着我，对了就这样。”

Clint眼神很快开始迷离，疼痛占据了他的所有意识。Phil在确保不会伤到他的前提下尽可能地紧紧按住他，用意志力刺激他活下去。Clint的眼睛眨了眨，闭上了，突然的恐惧瞬间向Phil涌来。

“别，Clint，Clint。拜托，快醒醒。看着我，这是命令。”Clint在朦胧中半睁开眼，但他又立刻紧闭起眼，紧咬的牙关中硬挤出一声低吼，身体弓起试图挣脱Phil的钳制。Phil稳稳按住他，转头看见医生正把第三颗弹头扔进旁边的一个盘子里。医生快速用西语给另两个人说了些什么，他们就突然急匆匆地跑去拿新的工具了。Phil听懂了一些，知道刚才那是最后一颗了。现在他们只需要止血并缝合。

当Phil再回头看Clint的时候，心脏好像都停跳了那么一瞬。Clint一动不动，没有了呼吸。

“Clint？操，求你了，别现在放弃啊。Clint，Clint。Clint！”Phil轻拍他的脸，给他些许刺激，Clint总算有了反应，发出痛苦的啜泣声。Phil如释重负地呼出一口气。“好了，你没事了。马上就好了，好么？”Clint一只眼睛睁开一条缝，Phil的大拇指又下意识地开始做起了来回抚摸的动作安慰他。

Phil保持着这个动作，和Clint说着话，努力让他保持清醒，东拉西扯地胡乱聊着，小心翼翼地不断抚摸着他。收尾工作用的时间比Phil想象的长。Phil好像是听到医生说什么“意外出血”，不过看起来应该是暂时控制住了。Clint需要真正的医院、医生和外科手术，要快。

Phil一直盯着Clint，眼看着Clint突然浑身脱力、闭上了眼睛。

“Clint？”Phil心中又一阵恐慌。别是现在，别在这个时候放弃啊。“Clint？嘿，别啊，等等。”Phil想把他叫醒，但被搭上肩膀的一只温柔的手制止了。Phil抬眼，看见医生正面的衣服被血染得一片殷红。

“他睡了。松开他吧，可怜的孩子。他睡着了。”医生友善地笑笑，Phil又回头看着Clint。他的手指探向Clint的脉搏，能感觉到他平稳的心跳。他能看见Clint呼吸，很微弱，但确实还在呼吸。他终于撑到了极限，直接晕过去了。他坚持得比Phil预想的长得多。

Phil简短地点点头，意思是明白了，却并未离开Clint。他仍抓着Clint的一只手，另一只手则抚过Clint的头发，梳理出藏在里面的灰尘、碎渣。Clint这次差一点就撑不过来了，Phil现在想想都还觉得难以置信。

有人碰了碰他的肩膀，Phil一下回到现实，抬头看到其中一位助手搬来了椅子。他指指Phil又指指椅子，然后把椅子推了过来。Phil冲他疲倦地笑笑以示感谢，一边用西语嘟囔了一声“谢谢”，一边从别扭的蹲姿站起身，那人把椅子推到Phil的身后。

Phil一屁股瘫在椅子上，把视线再次转回Clint的身上。他仍昏睡着，但当Phil的手轻抚上他的脸时，Phil感觉放松多了，试着擦去他脸上干涸的血迹。

Phil不知接下来该怎么办。接他们回去的飞机几小时后才到，所以现在走不成，况且他仍担心Clint等不了那么长了。Phil打量着Clint的身体，看到他胸前那一大片已经干了的血迹，腹部的绷带上也是沾满血痕。他需要抗生素和专业的护理，但他们还要等很长一段时间。

所以Phil极不情愿地松开一只手，去找放在口袋里的对讲机。他联系了安全屋，如释重负地听到其他所有人都很安全且情况良好。他说明了自己和Barton的情况，告诉他们等撤退的时候得绕道来这个小村子里接他们。所有人都同意并祝福了Barton，但Phil还是能听出他们语气中的不确定。Phil知道这也不能怪他们。

确认了所有人都在并且知道下一步的计划，Phil切断了通话，把注意力再次集中到Clint身上。他不知自己还能为他做什么，只能等着看了。

所以，Phil自言自语起来。

Phil想到什么说什么，从傻到家的儿时回忆，到他们回去后等着他的如山样的文书。

“你知道吗，”Phil从Clint脖子上掸走些许灰尘，喃喃道，“我要和Fury好好谈一次。我是该接下那份指挥官的工作了……Fury已经暗示好多次了，但我就是，从未……接受过。我也不知道为什么。”Phil习惯性地将手指探上Clint的颈部动脉，检查脉搏，小心翼翼地将手掌放在Clint胸前，就为感受它的起伏。

Phil的手又摸起了Clint的头发，就这样出神地静静来回轻抚。“我觉得可能我是害怕。”Phil扯出一丝轻笑。“害怕什么呢？我不知道。害怕有损名声？患得患失？突然手中握着好多特工的生命？我以为我还没准备好……但我觉得现在我准备好了。”Phil的手指从Clint的太阳穴一路向下游走到下颌。Clint沾血的嘴唇让他咧了咧嘴，等他醒了，嘴里的味道肯定不会好到哪里去的。

“行我知道了。”Phil微微坐直身体，“我接了。我接受这个工作，当一名外勤特工指挥官。但你一定要和我一起，好么？如果我当上指挥官了，我就要亲自挑选我的手下。我选你，我们要一起干下去。”Phil只和Clint合作过几次，但每一次都被这位特工的能力与敏锐的感官所震撼。他相信他们一定能合作无间。“这次回去你很可能会升职，你应该知道吧。”Phil的嘴角牵起一个小小的弧度，“我确信腹部枪伤足够让你晋升了，不是么？我还要请你去吃披萨呢，记得吗？圣塔皮奥的披萨。你会喜欢的，我保证。”

Phil就这样说着，一直说着。他的声音越来越小，变得沙哑，然后他听到身后一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，看见几个外勤特工正围着这栋楼布置警戒。确认一切安全后，他们来叫Coulson，Phil最后检查了一下Clint的状况，确保一切仍然稳定。

直升机启动的声音在他听来无比悦耳。很快，他们就能回到美国，在那里Clint就能得到正规的护理。当Phil小心地放开Clint的手，他能感觉到心中一下充满了新的希望。也许，或许，Clint最终还是有希望撑过眼前这一关的。

也许，Phil会成为他的指挥官。


End file.
